Hospitalized
by AttentionDeficitDisorder
Summary: After Neji's brush with death at Kidomaru's hands, Shikamaru's visiting his friends. When he comes in to see Neji and keeps coming, Neji can't help but wonder what friendship is, and how far it will go. ShikaNeji Fluff Oneshot.


**A/N. Hey there, guys. Yes it's me. Back with more ShikaNeji. This was a requesty thing from Youko-Fox on Gaia. I've done my best, and I hope she enjoys this! Neji centric, because Shikamaru is not my forte.**

Neji sighed for the umpteenth time as he watched a large and rather ugly crow sail by his hospital window. Because of the severe chakra depletion he'd suffered, Tsunade had told him under pain of letting both Lee and Gai into his room to Spread Some Cheer that his Byakugan was off limits. As was moving and any sort of chakra molding, which meant he could only see the birds as the flew past, instead of tracking them all over Konoha with his Byakugan like he usually did.

It was needless to say that Neji was bored stupid. He'd fallen, believing himself to be pretty much dead already, in a forest and instead of waking up in heaven or hell or purgatory or nothing at all, had come to in a very uncomfortable bed feeling like someone had slammed him to Suna and back.

Or knocked a few holes in him. The latter made him snort in amusement as it all flooded back. He'd won. Which meant he was stronger than a Curse Sealed Orochimaru Henchman. Which was frighteningly strong. It also meant he was more intelligent, but he knew that the second the guy started blathering on about playing games and seriously underestimating Neji, fourteen years old or not.

He was, after all, the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan. Fourteen years old or not. Neji was almost expecting the ANBU man to come in, tell him the Hokage wanted to see him and that he was now Jounin level. At least.

But no-one came. Neji crossed his arms. He'd been awake for five hours and thirty three minutes now, and not a single person had come to see him. Well, a nurse had but that was her job and Neji got the impression she didn't really like him anyway. Which was fine. Neji didn't like her at all. Still... He sighed and looked out the window again.

He'd expected Lee, at least, to barrel his way through here to see him. Even though Neji would act annoyed and pissed off, saying Lee had disturbed the peace, he'd be a tiny, tiny bit thankful for the company. Another two hours went by and the sky started to darken. Still no Lee. Or Gai. Not even Tenten. Neji uncrossed and crossed his arms again.

He wasn't really expecting Tenten to ever talk to him again, though. Stupid girl. What the hell made her think that after two years of angry silence from Neji was a sign saying she had the right to bother him whenever she felt like it!? He hated her! Well, perhaps hate was a little strong, but he saw her as a team mate and nothing more. Sometimes less, especially when she went... Weird and female and made stupid mistakes on missions and failed to do her part. That was when Neji pretended he had no idea who she was.

Neji had just been innocently training in the forest, counting birds and increasing his ocular ninjutsu range when she'd stepped out of where she'd been 'hiding'. That in itself was a ridiculous idea. Hiding from a Byakugan user? Hah. He'd let her believe she was hidden. Perhaps, he thought, if I ignore her enough she will leave me alone. But no. It seemed she had something of vital importance to tell Neji. She stepped out, hands behind her back and feet shuffling as if she was afraid and nervous.

Tenten wasn't usually afraid and or nervous. Neji had slowly turned and crossed his arms, facing her.

"... What?"

She'd gone red and looked away. Neji had quickly scanned himself with the Byakugan in case something terrible and humiliating had happened to his appearance, like that _one time _Lee had got in a gut punch and accidentally broken the zip on Neji's trousers. He'd been in too much shock to notice and no-one had had the guts to tell him. Not even Gai. But, no. Everything seemed in order and normal. There were no broken zips, undone buttons, inexplainable stains or anything like that.

"I... Um... I was wondering... If... Ifyou'dliketogogetsomethingtoeat?"

It took Neji a few seconds to decipher that last garbled part of her request, and when he did he scoffed, quietly because she _was_ his team mate, and turned around again.

"No."

He watched her step closer.

"W-Well... A drink?"

"... No."

She wasn't leaving. With a heavy sigh he turned around again. She looked even redder than before.

"... U-Um... Well... M-Maybe tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

He paused and sighed internally.

"Sorry."

Perhaps that would make her go away...?

"W-Why not?"

... No. Perhaps not.

"Because I do not wish to go and get food or drink with you."

She flinched. Neji raised an eyebrow. Was she hurt and this was some strange and intricate plot that only made sense to girls and had some desired effect on Neji? Was it working, if so?

"... W-With just me...?"

Her voice was quieter. If he didn't have his spectacular hearing, he would have had to step closer.

"... Do you mean, do I not want to go get food or drink generally or just with you?"

She nodded, not looking at Neji.

"... Both."

Another flinch. Perhaps she was hurt. Oh well. She didn't seem to be bleeding.

"... W-Why don't you like me, Neji?"

... Oh no. He took a step back. He could sense very, very dangerous territory ahead.

"... Because you're a girl, you're not very strong and I have better things to do with my time than 'hang out' with you."

"What's wrong with me being a girl?! I can't help that!"

Neji took another step back. She was now getting angry, and an angry Tenten could mean random explosions of weapons. Which Neji could easily dodge, but still.

"I don't like girls."

"Any girls, or just me?"

"Any girls."

She snorted and for a terrible, frightening moment Neji thought she was going to cry. He didn't know what to do if girls cried. Or boys. He just didn't cope well with crying.

"Do you like boys, then?"

"... If they're quiet and intelligent and don't try to bother me with stupid invitations when I'm training."

Tenten actually looked at him then, slightly shocked. What had he said to produce such a reaction? He wracked his brains, trying to find something shocking in his statement. Nothing. Tenten turned around, shoulders shaking. Damn it. Why did girls have to cry?!

"F-Fine. I'll... I'll see you later, Neji."

"... Goodbye."

She walked off, crying. Neji shrugged and turned back to his training. Girls were so _weird_.

So, no. He'd angered Tenten and he wasn't going to get a visit from her. Or Lee or Gai, so it would seem. Not even Hiashi. Seven hours and fifty eight minutes of consciousness, and no-one cared. Neji scoffed. He didn't need anyone to care. After all, no-one really cared about him before he nearly died, so why should they now? He tried to ignore the voices of Kiba's mother echoing downstairs, Sakura pottering around and waiting for Naruto to wake up, Chouji' and his father and everyone else who had someone who cared with them.

Because Neji didn't need anyone to visit him, and that twinging in his chest was just his cells regenerating.

He counted the tiles on the ceiling, and then on the floor. And then again, just to be sure. He waited another hour, just to be extra sure he hadn't missed anyone's footsteps coming up to his door or that they were having difficulty finding his room before he turned the light off and lay down, forcing himself into sleep.

The next day he woke bright and early as always. An hour later, a nurse came in with a plate full of food and left again without a word. Neji ate it, put the plate on the table beside him and sat back. Surely someone would come today.

Five hours later, he was beginning to lose hope. He checked the clock. Two PM. No-one. He'd been alive a whole twenty four hours now, damn it! Why didn't _anyone_ care? He sighed miserably, regretting for the first time in his life that he hadn't even tried to make friends. He'd never thought he'd want company. Suddenly, he stiffened. Footsteps!

Footsteps that weren't those of the nurse's!

He sat up, rearranging the sheets around him. Perhaps it was Lee? Gai? Even Hiashi? They stopped outside his door and there was a knock. Lee and Gai wouldn't have knocked. It must be Hiashi.

"Come in."

He was proud to say his voice was as stoic as usual, no emotion. No excitement at the prospect of _someone_ showing they gave a damn that Neji was still breathing. The door swung open and Neji blinked in surprise.

"... Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah."

Neji was... Shocked. What was _Shikamaru_ doing here?! Said boy slouched in, hands in pockets and pulled the chair so that it was at a respectable distance to Neji's bed. Not too near, not too far. Shikamaru sat down, looking at Neji.

"How's the chest?"

"... It's doing just fine, thank you. I seem to be recovering perfectly."

A flash of something lit up Shikamaru's eyes for a second, but Neji couldn't name it.

"Good."

Neji nodded, not really sure what to say. There were a few moments of silence before Neji spoke. This could be the only visit he got, after all.

"Why are you not with Chouji? I thought you two were best friends."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"He's got his family round. I thought it would be a little awkward, seeing as it's my fault he's in there."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression he fought that large man from Sound."

"Well, yeah."

"... Then I fail to see how it was your fault he was hospitalized."

Shikamaru glanced up and then away again.

"... Well... You know how it is."

Neji thought and after three seconds hit upon the answer.

"You feel guilty that Chouji was seriously injured."

"In a nutshell."

Neji leaned back a little, eyes never leaving Shikamaru whose face had hardened a little.

"As far as I'm aware, you did the exactly what you should have done. I could not see any other way around it."

"I still got my friends injured."

"But Chouji's still alive. And Kiba, and Naruto."

"And you're not?"

Neji blinked. He didn't think of himself as one of Shikamaru's friends. They had never really talked before that mission. Even if Neji had been impressed by Shikamaru's skills, and vice-versa, that didn't make them friends, did it?

"... I didn't count myself as one of your friends."

Shikamaru snorted gently and got up, glancing at the clock.

"Sorry I can't stay long. Asuma's making me train."

Neji nodded.

"Thank you for coming."

Shikamaru turned, waving one hand.

"Not a problem."

He got to the door and turned, shooting a small smirk over his shoulder.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

Neji nodded again, squashing the bubble inside him. Which was _not_ happiness. Hyuugas did _not_ feel happy.

"I'd like that."

Shikamaru walked out, closing the door behind him. Neji glanced out the window, a small smile playing on his lips. Someone had visited him. Someone cared he was alive. Shikamaru Nara. What did he know about him? He was very, very intelligent, and a Chuunin. He was also the most lazy ninja in Konoha with little to no drive or ambition... He was close friends with Chouji Akimichi... And Naruto too, or so it seemed. Oh, and he liked cloud watching. That was it. Neji sighed, frowning a little. He was intrigued. He wanted to know more about this guy who cared enough about Neji's life to come and visit him in hospital. It could have just been a guilt trip, but if so... Why would he be coming back?

The rest of the day passed in a blurry haze of boredom, a different nurse coming to check his stats and tell him that he was going to be here for two weeks at least. Neji had actually groaned out loud at that. Two weeks of this mind numbing boredom?! He could fight someone above Jounin level and win, but quivered in fear about the thought of two weeks just sitting there? He forced himself to sleep again. There really was nothing else to do.

The next day, Neji woke a little later than usual but with a strange feeling in his gut. After a few moments of mentally prodding it, he decided it was anticipation. What was he anticipating? A few more moments passed before he remembered.

Shikamaru was going to come back and visit him again today. The hours dragged by slowly. Neji felt like pulling all the feathers out of his pillow just to see how many there were. Maybe he could then work out how many would be needed on a bird, and therefore how many birds it took to make his pillow. However, his musings were interrupted by footsteps coming up to his door. He glanced up, quickly tried to straighten himself out and then look relaxed as the door was knocked on.

"Come in."

The door opened and Shikamaru sauntered in again, this time with something under his arm.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Shikamaru pulled up the chair again and sat down, this time a little closer. He pulled the thing out from under his arm, putting it on his knees.

"Hinata told me you play chess. I thought we could have a game."

Neji blinked. Hinata had _told_ Shikamaru? Since when did Hinata know Shikamaru? Or vice-versa, for that matter?

"Hinata-sama told you?"

The prefix slipped out, just like when he said Hiashi out loud. Shikamaru glanced away.

"Well, not exactly. It was troublesome, but I already knew what to get Chouji, Kiba and Naruto. Couldn't really turn up without something for you as well. I ran into her and asked what you like doing. She said chess."

Neji blinked again, shocked. Shikamaru had brought him a... A present?

"... Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"'S alright. I like chess too. It's not like ramen or food or Nara medicine for Akamaru, you know."

Neji nodded in understanding, still slightly in shock that Shikamaru had actually brought him something, despite not being friends. But... They were being friendly to each other. Neji actually couldn't remember the last time he was this friendly to someone. Shikamaru opened up the box.

"Move over and I'll put it on the bed."

Neji complied, moving so there was enough room for the board to be stable. Shikamaru quickly set it up.

"Black or white?"

"White."

Shikamaru smirked, turning the board so the white was facing Neji.

"Let me guess, the best defense is offense?"

"... Hmn. Perhaps."

Shikamaru's smirk grew and Neji had the terrible feeling that he might actually lose this game. He looked down on the board, using his signature starting move. Half an hour later, Neji was in silent despair. How the hell had Shikamaru managed to scythe through not only his defenses, but half his attacking procedures as well?! Damn it. He only had a few pieces left, while Shikamaru still had many. How had this happened? He glanced up.

"... Don't look so pleased with yourself."

Shikamaru snorted.

"How can I not? I just beat last year's number one rookie at chess."

Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"You have not beaten me yet, Shikamaru--"

"Checkmate."

Neji looked down.

"W-What?!"

Shikamaru pointed.

"Right here. You forgot about the simple pawn, Neji."

Neji ground his teeth together. He'd lost! Impossible! After a few more fruitless moments of studying the board he sighed and leaned back, accepting his defeat. Shikamaru chuckled, putting the pieces away.

"Don't worry, Neji. Maybe you'll nearly beat me one day."

Neji scoffed, but didn't take offense. He glanced down at Shikamaru putting the board away.

"... Do you have the time for another game?"

His voice had a wistful air Neji was sure he'd never been aware it could produce, let alone use. Shikamaru glanced at the clock.

"No, I'm sorry. I'd like to, but my mom's a real troublesome..." He trailed off, almost glowering. He sighed and stood up.

"Don't know why dad married her. Something about a smile. Tch."

"Perhaps love had something to do with it?"

Shikamaru laughed out loud and put the set on the table beside Neji's bed.

"Who knows? I maintain the theory he was drunk when he proposed."

Neji snorted, watching Shikamaru stand up and stretch lazily.

"Thank you for visiting."

"My pleasure. I'll come back tomorrow."

Neji had to actually bite back a smile at that.

"Alright."

He tried to act indifferent, uncaring. He didn't _need_ Shikamaru to visit him. He didn't _need_ the company. He just... Wasn't going to deny himself it.

"Unless you don't want me to?"

"No! No. Not at all."

Oops. A bit too enthusiastic there. Neji looked away, slightly embarrassed. Hyuuga Neji _never_ got enthusiastic over something, or someone. Never. He glanced back at Shikamaru, unable to help himself. He was smirking again, damn it! He was laughing at Neji!

"Alright, alright. No need to sound so... Desperate."

For the first time in his whole life, Neji felt unfamiliar heat attack his cheeks. Oh gods, was he... Blushing?! He scoffed and turned his face away. Why the hell was he _blushing_!?

"See ya."

"Goodbye."

He waited until he was 100 positive Shikamaru had left before turning to face the front again. Blushing! A Hyuuga _never_ blushed! Nor did a Hyuuga show such blatant emotion! The rest of his day was spent practicing chess and trying to work out why he had blushed. At 10PM, he still had no answer to the latter.

The next morning, Neji was woken by his door swinging open. With a groggy huff he opened his eyes.

"Oops. Were you sleeping?"

Neji blinked and hurriedly sat up.

"Why're you so early?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"... It's noon."

Neji twisted, looking at the clock. He _never_ slept past eight or nine! Not even when he was 'lying in'.

"Uhh..."

He slumped back a little as Shikamaru sat down on the chair again, leaning on the table with one elbow.

"Don't stress out. It was probably the medication."

That made sense, actually. Still... He rubbed at his eyes and tried to smooth his hair back. He probably looked a mess.

"Mmn..."

Shikamaru snorted gently.

"Go back to sleep if you want."

Neji shook his head.

"I'm alright. Sorry."

"'S alright. Here."

Neji looked over. Shikamaru was holding out...

"... A book?"

"Figured it was pretty boring in here, right?"

Slightly bemused, Neji took and turned it over, reading the cover.

"An Illustrated Guide To The Bird-life In Konohagakure."

"Yeah. My mom got it for me before I told her I was watching clouds, not birds. Thought you'd make a better use of it."

Neji rubbed at one of his eyes again. Another present...

"I... I don't have anything to give back..."

"Don't worry about it. Another game of chess?"

Neji nodded, putting the book to one side.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you very--"

Shikamaru cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Seriously, it's fine."

The board was set up again, this game lasting for an hour. Shikamaru smiled.

"You've gotten better."

"No. I just didn't underestimate you."

"Yeah. But you still lost."

Neji's eyebrow twitched. He'd win next time. He scoffed quietly and crossed his arms as Shikamaru set up the board again.

"Another game?"

"You have the time?"

Shikamaru glanced at the clock and nodded.

"Yeah. Unless you'd rather do something else, or I left?"

Neji shook his head. There wasn't anything else to do, and he didn't want Shikamaru to leave. Wait. He blinked. He didn't want Shikamaru to leave...? When the hell had that happened!? Neji didn't _need_ anyone!

"... Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"... Sure? You look like you've just come to a startling realization."

Neji opened his mouth to answer with a witty and smart retort, blinking again when none came forward. Mainly because it was true. For the first time he could remember, he was enjoying someone else's company and wanted them to stay. He looked away, unsure of how to react.

"... Neji?"

He cleared his throat.

"Another game. If you do not mind."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Another hour later and another win to Shikamaru's total had given Neji enough time to work out why he didn't want Shikamaru to leave. It was because, Neji decided, they were friends now. Or... Something to that effect, as he really didn't have any other friends to compare the feeling to. Plus, he added, they were doing things friends did and Neji was smart enough to know that if Shikamaru didn't want to be here, he wouldn't be. Shikamaru glanced at the clock.

"I don't have time for another game, but I've got about fifteen minutes left."

Neji nodded, almost expecting him to go and visit Chouji. Or Kiba. After thirty seconds of silence, Neji came to the conclusion Shikamaru wasn't going to leave.

"How are Chouji, Kiba and Naruto faring?"

"Oh, Kiba's out already and Chouji's leaving today. Naruto's not woken up yet, but he should today or tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be with Chouji then? Or even Naruto?"

Shikamaru shrugged a shoulder.

"Nah. Chouji's got his family around soon, and we see each other out of hospital everyday. Plus, Ino's always over there."

"And Naruto...?"

"He's unconscious. No point. Sakura will be there for when he wakes up."

Neji's brow furrowed a little.

"Then... Am I the only one you visit?"

Shikamaru nodded and then gestured to the book.

"Dunno how many you'll see flying past your window, but at least you've got something to do."

Neji looked down at the book, a tiny, tiny, tiny smile creeping onto his face.

"I'm sure I'll get a variety. When I get out of here, I can find a place to see more."

Shikamaru nodded again.

"Yeah. There's a hill I go to where there are a lot of birds, but it's on Nara property."

"Ah."

"Mmn. Well, I'll show you it. It'll be fine if you're with me."

Neji looked up.

"... With you?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Just as friends, though. What did you think I meant?!"

Neji raised an eyebrow in confusion. Had he missed something...?

"I... Well, I was surprised that you offered to take me there."

"Oh. Well, that's fine. It's not a big deal. You're not a troublesome guy."

Again, Neji knew Shikamaru well enough to determine that this was a compliment. A good one, too. But...

"What did you think I thought you meant?"

"Hmmn? Oh..."

Shikamaru snorted and looked away.

"Ah, nothing."

"... Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it was stupid."

Neji raised his other eyebrow.

"Well, now I'm intrigued. You thought something stupid?"

"Oi. I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Which was...?"

"... You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Tch, fine. I thought that you thought I meant 'with' in the sense of a couple slash date."

There were three whole minutes of shocked silence where Neji's brain was unable to cope with a single thought.

"... W-What!?"

"I told you it was stupid."

"Yes, yes it was! I didn't think that for a second! No!"

Neji was horrified. Him and Shikamaru as a _couple_?! Shikamaru started laughing.

"Your face is priceless, Neji."

"Well...!"

"Relax, will you? I might start getting offended."

Was this another joke? Why couldn't Neji actually tell?! He snorted and looked away, fighting the heat that was rising to his face. Not again! Hyuugas did _NOT_ blush! Shikamaru glanced at the clock and stood up.

"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji nodded, still unable to look at Shikamaru. He heard the door shut and Shikamaru's footsteps echo down the corridor. He sighed and fell back onto his bed. A couple?! No! Neji didn't want to be romantically involved with anyone, let alone a boy!

... Even though he hated girls.

He blinked, a choice bit of his and Tenten's conversation coming back to him in a whole new light.

"_I don't like girls."_

"_Any girls, or just me?"_

"_Any girls."_

"_Do you like boys, then?"_

"_... If they're quiet and intelligent and don't try to bother me with stupid invitations when I'm training."_

Oh gods. If... Had Tenten been asking on the... Well, the... The idea of being involved?! Was... Had she been asking him out on a... A _date_?! And then... When he'd declined and she'd asked him why...

For the second time today, Neji went red.

He'd just heavily insinuated to Tenten that he liked boys more than girls. In_ that _way. He had an urge to jump up, find her and explain himself, saying that he wasn't gay, and he didn't mean_ that_. But...

No. Neji turned over, and forced himself to go to sleep. Those were stupid thoughts. They meant nothing. He meant nothing. There was nothing to think about, nothing to ponder. All was exactly as it was. Yes.

After an inexplainable dream where he was being chased by a giant bird made out of chess sets and books, Neji woke with a small start as the door opened again and Shikamaru strolled in, hands in pockets.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you. Again."

Neji shook his head, blearily rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"It's alright... What's the time...?"

"Noon again."

"Uhh..."

Medication.

"Chess?"

Neji huffed, running a hand through hair that could do with a wash, no matter how genetically perfect it was. Really, most people seemed under the impression it would take Neji ages to wash it and brush it and do all sorts of horrid things to it to get it to stay glossy like it always looked. But no. It was all genetics. The only thing he did was wash it every week and run a brush through it. But still, it could get a bit out of order...

"I'm not quite awake yet."

"Ah. Is this your weakness? You're not good at waking up quickly?"

"No. I'm sedated, I haven't moved properly in days and I'm playing chess against a fellow genius. I do not wish to lose in the first few minutes."

Shikamaru snorted and leaned back.

"Fair enough. Tenten told me to give you her regards."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"... You seem surprised. You're on the same team, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. But..."

He trailed off as Shikamaru leant forwards.

"Why are you surprised that she'd wish you well?"

Neji considered telling Shikamaru. He'd never confided in anyone. Not about... Anything, really. Nothing at all. He glanced over.

"... I think..."

He stopped, unsure of what he wanted to say, how to say it and Shikamaru's reaction.

"... You think...?"

"I think that... Well, this is on reflection--"

"Come on."

Neji shot Shikamaru a small glare and crossed his arms.

"I think Tenten asked me out on a _date_."

He almost spat the last word out, shocked he'd just admitted that to someone. Shikamaru snorted with laughter.

"She did? What did you say?"

"Well, at the time I didn't realize what she actually meant. I thought she was just... Hungry."

Shikamaru started laughing.

"Let me guess, she asked if you wanted to go and get something to eat or drink?"

"Yes."

"And you turned her down?"

"Yes. I wasn't hungry, and I was trying to train."

Shikamaru's laughter was loud and for some reason, Neji's lips were twitching in amusement too.

"Awh, man. How did she take it?"

"Well, she asked me why I didn't want to. I said I didn't want to go and get food, and I didn't want to get food with her."

"Why not?"

"... I just said, I wasn't hun--"

"No, why not with her? You don't like her?"

"... Not enough to want to do anything with her."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I see. Then, is there anyone you wouldn't mind going and getting food with?"

"..."

Neji thought about it. And thought about it. But no-one came to mind.

"No."

Shikamaru laughed again.

"No-one?"

"No." Neji scowled a little, because now Shikamaru was laughing at him. "Why is this such a funny thing?"

"It's not, it's not. I just don't see how you didn't realize Tenten was asking you out on a date, that's all."

"She was not being very obvious about it."

"Ahh, so if she was and you twigged she was asking you out on a date, would you have gone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like her."

"Ah."

There was a short, comfortable silence.

"What if Lee asked you out on a da--"

"Stop."

"... On a date."

"..."

Neji actually felt physically ill.

"You never asked me that."

Shikamaru laughed.

"Would you?"

"No!"

"Just asking."

"Would you date... Chouji?"

Shikamaru blanched.

"No. No way."

"Well then, don't ask stupid things like that."

"Tch. Whatever."

Shikamaru started setting up the board. An hour and a half later and another win to Shikamaru left Neji feeling a little more relaxed, but slightly annoyed he'd lost. Again. Shikamaru leant back and smirked.

"So. If any of the other girls asked you out on a date, would you go with any of them?"

"... Why are you so interested in this subject?"

Shikamaru shrugged one shoulder.

"Dunno. It's... Intriguing."

Neji scoffed.

"I'm glad I'm so intriguing."

"Mmn. So, my question?"

Neji sighed and glanced out the window.

"No."

"None at all?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like them."

"Girls or just the ones we know?"

"Both."

"Ah."

And then Neji realized he'd just made exactly the same mistake he'd made with Tenten.

"I don't mean... I don't like girls right now. I will in the future."

"Eh, girls are troublesome."

Neji snorted. That was actually a good sum up of the female population of Konoha.

"No, seriously. They whine and moan and grumble and nag and hit and prod and shout and... Troublesome."

"I see you've had a bad experience."

Shikamaru snorted and scratched at his head.

"I _live_ with one. My mom's a demon. Sheesh..."

"What about that blond girl you're always with?"

"Ino?"

He started laughing.

"God, no! We're team mates, that's all."

"Then you haven't dated any girl either."

"Nope."

"Then why are you prodding fun at me?"

"I'm not, I'm not."

Neji huffed and crossed his arms, because Shikamaru obviously was. There was a long silence, broken only by Shikamaru yawning. He glanced out the window as a large bird flew by. Rook.

"... It doesn't matter whether I date anyone or not."

"Hm? Why's that?"

"I'll be pushed into an arranged marriage."

"When?"

"Twenty one."

"Well, you've still got seven years."

Neji snorted gently, still looking out the window. Two kestrels and a chaffinch. His voice was softer than usual.

"And if I get attached and am forced to break it off?"

"... Then don't."

Neji snorted again and tapped his forehead, reminding Shikamaru of the seal that bound him. Shikamaru shrugged.

"If the person means enough to you to fight it, I'm sure you can find a way out."

"Of a Main Branch's arranged marriage for a Cadet?"

Shikamaru stood up, glancing at the clock and shoved both hands in his pockets, slouching slightly.

"Well, get attached to someone who's clever enough to think of a way out."

"A fellow genius."

"Yeah, that could work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji nodded, glancing back at Shikamaru.

"Tomorrow. Goodbye."

"See ya."

He waved, closing the door behind him and walking out. A fellow genius... He didn't know anyone as bright as him in the female department. There _wasn't_ anyone as bright as him in the female department. In fact, there weren't that many genius's in his year group all round with the exception of himself, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Two crows. Seeing as Sasuke was currently doing whatever with Orochimaru and he could hardly start feeling an attachment to himself, that only left...

...

Neji carefully stopped his train of thought, pulled off the proverbial wheels and broke it's engines. There was no way in _hell _he'd start thinking along that line. Three sparrows and a hawk. Just because he'd never felt anything other than contempt for females didn't mean he was more inclined to the male personal of Konoha. He was... Asexual. And only fourteen, damn it! He didn't have to decide anything like that at fourteen. Hyuuga prodigy and mature beyond his years or not.

And even if he _didn't_ like girls, no matter how much more bearable Hiashi had become he'd still be forced into an arranged marriage he probably couldn't escape. An attachment, only to have to break it off later? It wasn't worth the feelings one supposedly felt when in love. A white dove. Konoha had no social stigmas when regarding homosexuality. In a world of Nin where every day could be your last, matters such as gender were trivial. It wasn't as if anyone was going to react terribly to the news of him being gay. Which he wasn't. He did like girls. Two sparrows. No... He really, really didn't. Girls were just... Ugh. He'd never liked them. From his experience, they were weak in body and mind, only there to provide something to look at. Something he didn't _want_ to look at. A hawk. To him, there was no point in their existence when it had something to do with him. But... That didn't... It didn't mean he was gay. He didn't really like boys either, really. He wasn't too keen on other people full stop. The only type of person he could stand had to be quiet and intelligent and not do something very, very aggravating to him.

... And only one person in the whole of Konoha, who was near his age, fit that profile.

"... Shikamaru."

A robin. Neji closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Perhaps this was just some hormonal change induced by the medication he was on, Shikamaru's constant presence just a catalyst to the reaction. Perhaps this would all go away. He lay down, trying to ignore the sounds of the hospital. Shikamaru was the only person he wanted to spend time with. Willingly. So far that once Neji get out of here, he may well seek out Shikamaru's company. But... Just because he wanted to spend time with someone didn't mean he had to make a serious attachment to them. It just meant they were friends. That was all Neji wanted. Friendship.

The next few days slipped by, Shikamaru still coming in every day to visit him and play chess and just talk to him. Before he knew it he was out of the hospital and training again, trying to rebuild some of his lost strength. He was afraid, though. Afraid now Shikamaru would feel his duty was done and would just... Disappear. He was afraid of that feeling too. The want of another person. What was that? That need for someone? Neji didn't want to pry too deep. The last time he'd done that over girls, he'd come to a truth he still didn't feel ready to face yet.

But his fears were unfounded when one day as Neji was training in the forest, perfecting his Heavenly Spin, Shikamaru strolled out into the edge of the clearing, hands in pockets and not making any attempt to hide himself. He raised a lazy hand in greeting and flopped down underneath a tree, gazing up at the sky. Neji turned away from him, a tiny, tiny smile on his lips.

Shikamaru was not disturbing his training. Wasn't being annoying. Probably seeing what Neji could do and probably memorizing it for any mission they happened to go on together. Neji continued to train and Shikamaru watched idly, attention flicking from the clouds to Neji and back again. Neji paused for breath and turned to face Shikamaru who smirked and spoke.

"If I had been Tenten?"

Neji snorted.

"I would have told you to leave me alone. Why are you still interested in this subject?"

Shikamaru snorted too and shrugged.

"Dunno. Just thinking."

"Hmn."

Neji turned. A little more training. Three hours later he sat, not collapsed, down beside Shikamaru who slowly looked over.

"Done?"

"For today."

Shikamaru got to his feet.

"Come on. I said I'd show you that hill."

The hill...? Oh. Shikamaru looked down at him for a second before offering a hand. Neji looked at it for a second and raised his eyebrows.

"... Just how weak do you think I am, Nara?"

But he took it anyway, even though he didn't need it because it was a gesture of care. It meant that Shikamaru cared enough to offer to help, even if Neji didn't need it. Shikamaru smirked and took his hand back after Neji was on his feet, shoving it in his pocket and reverting back to that familiar slouch. Neji knew Shikamaru had understood the levels beneath that simple gesture. Shikamaru had offered Neji trust, friendship and contact in one simple gesture and Neji had taken it. But it would probably have taken two genius's to decipher the code beneath that touch.

They made their way towards the Nara forests on the edge of Konoha in comfortable silence. After about half an hour of walking, they entered Nara territory. Neji glanced around, not activating his Byakugan. It was peaceful. Serene. Neji sighed deeply, enjoying the cool evening air.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Neji nodded and they kept walking. Suddenly, the ground dipped away to reveal a valley that Neji could swear was a genjutsu it was so perfect. There was a large, crystal blue lake at the bottom of the valley, deer gathered around it and drinking. There were trees, flowers. It was, in short, breathtaking.

Shikamaru smirked.

"I told you it was a nice spot."

Neji snorted as they made their way down the hill to an old tree, a worn spot showing the years Shikamaru had spent sitting there. They sat down next to each other, leaning on the tree, shoulders brushing. Neither said anything for a few moments, just taking in the view.

"You're the only person I've shown this too, you know. Not even Chouji and Ino."

Neji blinked, looking at him.

"... Why?"

"Well, Ino's too loud and troublesome and Chouji would get hungry before we got here."

Shikamaru let out a small snort of laughter, relaxing and closing his eyes.

"And you're not too troublesome. Quiet. You're not going to disturb this."

Neji shook his head and turned back to the view. The sun was just beginning to set, orange and pink ticking the cloud formations Shikamaru loved to watch, birds flying around and catching their supper before they roosted for the night.

"... Hawk. Sparrows. Robins. Chaffinches. Bluebirds... Finches... Crows. Kestrel. Falcon. Swallows. Thrushes. A good variation."

Shikamaru snorted quietly.

"Perhaps you'll spot more the next time we come here."

Neji nodded, another tiny smile on his lips. Next time. He was allowed back. That night, they stopped at the Ichiraku Naruto liked so much and ate. Halfway through, Shikamaru smirked and turned to Neji.

"And if I was Tenten?"

Neji scoffed almost swallowing his noodles the wrong way.

"You wouldn't be sitting here with me."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'd probably be with you," Meaning Shikamaru "or training."

Shikamaru snorted again and nodded, going back to his noodles.

A few months later, after Naruto had gone off with Jiraiya and Sakura had stopped crying and Lee was pretty much fixed, Shikamaru and Neji were still hanging out together. At Shikamaru's house, Neji's or their hill. If they weren't training or doing important tasks or missions, they were with each other.

Neji could no longer deny his feelings.

He'd suppressed them for months. There was no indication that Shikamaru would feel the same, except for their friendship and Neji didn't want to break what they had. He wasn't afraid. He was just... Wary. They were once again sitting on their hill, shoulder to shoulder and watching the clouds and birds.

"... There. Nightingale. That's all the birds in the book."

Shikamaru snorted and nodded.

"Yeah... Congratulations. You've spotted every species of bird in Konoha."

A small, self-satisfied smirk graced Neji's face.

"Mmn."

There was a long period of silence before Neji turned his head to look at Shikamaru.

"I think I should get a reward."

"Why? The guy who wrote the book obviously saw all the birds too. It's not like you're the first."

Neji snorted.

"That is true, but it would be a nice gesture."

"... Troublesome..."

Shikamaru shut his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought. Neji huffed quietly and turned back to look at the sky. Perhaps he could get his hands on a book about the wildlife and see if he could spot all of them...

"Oi, Neji..."

Neji turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Hm?"

"You still want a reward?"

Neji nodded.

"Alright."

Shikamaru pushed himself so he was sitting up properly and scratched at his head, eyes serious and calculating. Neji raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What-..."

Lips covered his own and he blinked. He hadn't even seen the other move forwards. They pulled away. Perhaps it was the sunset, but Neji could have sworn there was a light blush on Shikamaru's cheeks.

"Tch."

"... Was that my reward?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Some genius you are, it said.

"I was just checking."

He was slightly in shock, because if Shikamaru had kissed him then it meant he felt something for Neji. Which meant Neji's feelings, whatever they were, were returned. He sighed and leant backwards, crossing his arms and watching the sunset as his mind thought through every possibility and throwing up the same one again and again. Shikamaru liked him too. He knew Shikamaru was waiting for a verbal reply to that kiss. Acceptance or rejection.

"If that's my fate, I'm not fighting it. The opposite."

Shikamaru laughed and leant back too.

"Yeah... Me too."

No more words were spoken. None were needed. After all, Neji thought, doesn't the saying go 'great minds think alike?' He smiled. A real, proper smile. He was sure they'd out-think the Main Branch.

**A/N OWARI. IT'S DONE. This was MEANT to be a little drabblething! BUT IT'S LIKE A WHOLE FIC ;W;! ****Still, I'm pleased with it. Please R&R! AND ENJOY!**


End file.
